User blog:Imouto-tan/Adrianna Esposito
Adrianna Esposito is the 5th Grand Magic Council seat and the third richest person in Destiny City. At 4'11" and a 34D chest, Adrianna was always kicked out of high schools for being too short and having an 'unusual' figure. Background Appearance Adrianna has a small nose, slender shoulders and arms, a delicate chin, cream-colored lips, and very pale, milky, skin. Adrianna has a petite body with lime green hair that perfectly frames her face. She has smug red eyes and wears a formal yellow dress with royal blue accents with erotic undergarments. She also has a blue flower hairpin and gives off the aura of a lovely young lady. Despite being an adult, Adrianna has a very childish appearance, and is one of the shortest and youngest Council members (only when you look at her bust she doesn't give you that feeling). Because of this, she is frequently mistaken for an elementary grade child or a young teenage girl, despite her being a fully grown adult. Personality Adrianna is cunning and calculating individual. She slyly convinces Joshua Graves to become her bodyguard by mentioning his family's troubles (I.e. his ill sister's medical bills and his parents leaving the family) and how she will help him support his family. Although she does not directly involve herself, she impels for events to unfold in the manner that pleases her. Whether it’s through her fluent use of Internet slang or clever use of baby talk, her mockery knows no bound. Despite Adrianna's childish appearance, she gets angry whenever people call her a child, or simply imply that she is one. This causes Adrianna to get very aggressive and violent. Also, she likes compliments. Apparently she likes eating as she devours snacks and other stuff all the time. Every time Joshua acts too perverted with her, she habitually karate chops him. Powers Psycho-Hands- Adrianna can cause physical interference by creating an invisible telekinetic force field in the shape of a hand; the hands merely hover around Adrianna, grouping nearby unsuspecting women. The effect area, power, and number of hands is based on her mood, and when she is really pissed off she has manifested over 2000 hands at once. Her Psycho-Hands are strong enough to sink islands and destroy part of Jupiter, yet can perform extremely delicate tasks as well, such as piecing together damaged cells to repair them. They can be used as thousands of sturdy shields that react to her thoughts. *Tactile Telekinesis: Adrianna's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting her from harm and enhancing her physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as Adrianna or to fly by pushing her own body through the air. **Simulated Superhuman Strength: She has lifted the world's largest battleship using his telekinetic strength (a feat of at least 59,600 tons); she has even been shown to throw a baseball at Mach 7. Objects lifted with her telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. As her willpower and concentration improve, so will her super strength increase. **Simulated Invulnerability: Adrianna uses her telekinetic ability to create an invisible force field around her own body. **Telekinetic Super Hearing: Adrianna's TK allows her to hear sounds from far away. **Telekinetic Flight: Adrianna is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of her telekinesis, literally dragging herself through the sky. Her concentration is required to maintain great speeds. However, as with her strength, her speed was also developing naturally, Adrianna is capable of roughly reaching speeds of Mach 5 (1 mile per second). **Telekinetic Force-Field: By creating a field around her body, she is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from her personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though her skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. Abilities *Genius Level Intellect: Adrianna possesses superior intellect to what most other Jewels could ever have. *Multilingualism: Due to her unique psionic powers, Adrianna can learn new languages by simply touching a person. She has shown to know and speak English and Martain perfectly. Underling *Joshua Graves: Joshua is an expert at using his Revolver Sansetsukon, or 3 Section Staff, which is a revolver-like gun and sansetsukon hybrid linked together by two gold chains. Infused with the soul of the fastest bird Celestial Beast in all of Imoutoverse, Thunderbird, this weapon can spin at lightning fast speeds. The sansetsukon has a revolving chamber inside of the revolver area, which has nine slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Mana Crystals. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with ROYGBIV, gold, and black Mana Crystals. Joshua utilizes the Mana Crystals in combat, in its raw form to create various effects that suit the situation. Joshua may act head-strong, but he is very logical and is willing to sacrifice himself to protect those dear to him. Limits *Power Instability: Adrianna's powers are psychic, as during times when she is incapacitated, she suffers a kind of "breakdown" and passed out at least once. Trivia *Adrianna is extremely weak to alcohol. Getting drunk just by its scent. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet